The pervasiveness of touch screen enabled devices is ever increasing, including both mobile device and stationary device types. For example, users can interact with a traditional desktop computer, a tablet computer, a mobile phone, and so on to access a variety of functionality for work and personal uses. Additionally, the variety of functionality that is available to users of touch screen enabled devices also continues to increase.
However, interaction by a user with touch screen enabled devices, and related display content such as text within documents, web pages, notifications, etc., can be hindered by the size and position of the display content submitted to the display of the touch screen enabled devices. For example, the size and position of the display content can provide inadequate viewability and readability of the display content to the user, who typically views or reads the displayed content at any given moment. Consequently, having the appropriate layout or formatting of the display content is important at any given moment for any touch screen enabled device type, usage, or user.